


25 Days

by asandygraves



Series: TMNT Fanfiction [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bilingual Raphael, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asandygraves/pseuds/asandygraves
Summary: 25 Raporn drabbles taking place on the first 25 days of December. Though this story does have Christmas-related chapters, for the most part, it's just winter fluffiness.[Originally posted on Wattpad during December 2015.]





	1. Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackhawk1998 on Wattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blackhawk1998+on+Wattpad).



Corn was sick of tradition.

Tradition was that men treated women to dates. But, it had been months since she and Raph had been alone together. There always seemed to be something in the way, whether it was being sick, extra-lengthy patrols, or school-related stuff.

Yes, Corn was very sick of tradition.

So, she walked up to Raph, and threw bunch if thick, winter clothing at him. His face caught the bundle. "Put these on, bæ. We're going to Murikami-san's."

***

As they sat in the small, warm dinner, chatting and joking, Corn was glad she broke tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who is Corn, you may be asking. Corn is someone who I was friends with on Wattpad. Back when I thought I was heterosexual, I was a frequent commenter on her TMNT Truth or Dare story, and she started dating Raph in-story. Her ship name with Raph was Raporn. Naturally, 14-year-old me found this hilarious, and wrote 2500 words of fanfiction spread out over 25 days (hence the name) as a gift to her.  
> This writing is three years old, so it's mediocre at best. Enjoy the ride anyways, if you're still interested in this fic after that explantion and my put down of it.  
> (Kylee, who shows up later, is another person I knew on Wattpad.)


	2. Snowman

It had taken a lot of convincing, but Raph had finally agreed to go topside with Corn, completely covered in warm winter clothes. When they entered the snow-filled world, he immediately said, "It's freezing out here!"

Corn smiled, and replied, "It's not that cold."

"That's because you're warm-blooded!"

Corn's smile turned into a smirk. "Woman up, Raphie. We're gonna build a snowman."

***

When they got to the park, they put time and effort into their snowman, taking few breaks. Though she had other things she'd needed to do, Corn would never regret helping to build Raph's first snowman.


	3. Santa Claus

"So, he's a fat old man who spies on every kid in the world, decides if they've been good or bad, gives them coal if they've been bad, and rides in a sled filled with all the toys given to kids at Christmas pulled by magic flying deer and you tell me that he's not an animal-abusing pedo?" Raph asked, wearing a disgruntled expression.

Corn frowned, and smacked his arm. "Stop ruining part of my childhood, Raph!" She grumbled. "There are enough people on the internet doing that!"

"What did you expect me to say?"

Corn snorted. "Not that!"


	4. Ugly Sweaters

Raphael cried out in shock when something was suddenly forced on his head. His sight was obscured by a blurry red and a fuzziness that smelt slightly musty. Soon enough, said object was around his neck like a neckless, and he could see again.

A sweater.

He turned to see Corn just behind him, smiling like the goofball she was.  
Disgruntled, he asked, "What the shell, Corn?"

"Put it on!" She said.

Normally, Raphael would have denied such a direct order, but the sweater was warm, and he was cold, so he put it on.

Even though it was ugly.


	5. Decorating

Corn smiled as Raph passed her a candle decorated with snowflakes. She placed it on a coffee table next to her apartment's main window. Raph dug through the newspaper-filled box before coming to the conclusion that there was nothing left in there besides said newspaper. While he pushed aside the box, and grabbed a new one, he asked, "Why do you even have so many Christmas decorations?"

Corn turned to Raph. "My family is hardcore when it comes to holidays, bæ-"

"Stop calling me that, Cornie." He rudely interrupted.

"-Remember St. Patrick's Day?" She continued with a slight smirk.


	6. Mistletoe

"One Direction is a good band!"

Raphael halted, and gave Corn a long stare. "No, they're not."

"They are! Bæ,-"

"Don't call me that." Raph interrupted, and the two continued their walk to the kitchen.

"Ugh!" Corn cried out. "Why won't you believe they're a real band?"

"Because they suck!"

This time, Corn stopped. She glared at her boyfriend. Through gritted teeth, she muttered, "They. Are. A. Real. Band."

Raph almost responded, but was interrupted by Mikey yelling, "You're under mistletoe! Kiss!"

Corn smirked, dipped Raph, and pecked his beak before dropping him. "One Direction is a good band, dammit!"


	7. Stocking

Corn dragged along a disgruntled Raph into her living room, while rapidly jabbering to him. "Every year, my family hangs up these really cool stockings for 'Santa'-"

"-The Pedo-" Raph interrupted while smirking.

Corn slapped his arm. "-Shut up, to fill."

When they entered the room, Raph glanced over at Corn, and murmured, "You know, I wouldn't mind seeing you in some stockings..." Before giving some suggestive eyebrow ridge wiggles.

Corn raised an eybrow, and, while pointing over at her stocking, asked, "Even one of those?"

Her stocking was an ornamental beauty, with a teddy bear stitched into it.

"Nah."


	8. Christmas Tree

"Corn, why is there a tree in your house?"

"It's a Christmas Tree, Raphie." Corn popped into her apartment's main room at his question. "We get one every year."

Raph turned to her. "You get a tree to celebrate Christmas?"

"Yep."

"Christmas is the holiday of giving, right?"

Corn nodded, while sitting down on her couch. "Yep."

Raph sat next to her. "Then what does a tree even have to do with Christmas?"

The brunette shrugged. "It's pretty? People like the book, 'The Giving Tree?' I don't know. But it's very fun to decorate, so I really don't care, bæ."


	9. Tinsel

Raphael woke to find he was covered in mistletoe. He was completely wrapped in the stuff, to the point where he looked like a shinny mummy. Ignoring the pain of the tinsel, Raph stood up, and yelled, "MIKEY!!!"

***

"I'm telling you, bro, I didn't do it!" Mikey squealed while trying to escape Raph's headlock.

"Then who did?" Raphael glared at Michelangelo.

"I don't know!"

Corn entered the main room of the Lair. She kissed her boyfriend's cheek, and said, "Nice costume, Bæ. Seems like you're missing something, though." She placed a crown of tinsel on his head.

Then, she ran.


	10. Ornament

Raphael walked up to Corn's Christmas tree. The thing still intrigued him. It was wrapped in red lights and, ugh, tinsel, and had tons of ornaments on its branches.

Some glimmered and reflected red, while others simply couldn't. Most were quite appealing to look at, while a few (mainly the God's Eyes made of popsicle sticks and yarn) weren't. However, out of all the baubles on the tree's boughs, one in particular caught Raph's eye.

It was a shiny, plastic tortoise with a Santa hat on its head.

"Corn, why is your turtle a pedo?"

"Oh my effing god, Raph!"


	11. Christmas Cookies

Corn wasn't one for baking, but she did enjoy it on occasion. For example, creating sugar cookies with Mikey was fun for her. However, there were certain aspects of baking she never enjoyed. Specifically, a certain ninja stealing batter off the spoon used to mix said batter. And no, that ninja wasn't Mikey.

Damn that ninja, Corn thought. No more batter for him.

She turned away from the batter, to the fridge, hoping to trick him. It worked.

Corn barely heard the terrapin enter the kitchen and rush to the batter. Then, she turned and punched Leo in the face.


	12. Scrooge

Rain pelted the streets of New York City, the kind of rain that makes one feel cold everywhere. Most citizens were indoors, sheltered from the harsh weather, save for the homeless, the poor longshoremen with jobs at the docks, and Corn. She trudged along slowly through the streets, with a sneer on her face while getting properly soaked.

_Damn him_ , Corn thought bitterly. _Damn Raphael_.

***

Raphael glared at the dummy in front of him. A snarl erupted from his throat as he desecrated it. Soon enough, stuffing was falling out from its chest. _Damn her_ , Raph bitterly thought. _Damn Corn_.


	13. Caroling

Corn was okay.

She was fine.

The brunette was so okay, she was going christmas caroling with a large group of people, and smiling while doing so!

However, that smile might have been fake.

And Corn might be thinking, That fight was nothing you're okay, repeatedly.

***

Raph was okay.

He was fine.

The terrapin was so okay, he had just been singing some christmas songs with his brothers!

However, he might have started punching the dummy with all the rage he had.

And Raphael might have been trying to push any memories of Corn away, at least for the moment.


	14. Star

Raphael sat on a ledge overlooking a river. He didn't care what river. Rivers just seemed all the same to him. The clear night allowed stars to be reflected in the river, along with the rest of the lights of New York. It was gorgeous.

The horns and other noises of the city were quiet in comparison to how it was normally. Raph was able to hear footsteps approaching him because of how quiet the world seemed.

He did nothing.

He might have done something if he had been sober.

"The stars look nice tonight." Corn murmured.

"Yeah." Raph agreed.


	15. Eggnog

The Lair was an awkward place at the moment. Both Corn and Raph were being careful with what they said and did, as their fight had been... Extreme.

It was noticeable by everyone in the Lair how nervous and tense the two were acting around each other, and one of those people wanted to help them relax.

***

"I always sort of expected eggnog to taste like eggs." Corn murmured. "But it tastes like beer."

Raphael nodded in agreement, as Master Splinter laughed a little. "That is because eggnog contains alcohol."

The shocked pair's eyes widened as Master Splinter walked away.


	16. Christmas Lights

Near everyone in New York was in a festive mood, and the lights of the city only added to it. Many people were taking a walk around the city, and Corn and Raph were no exception. They slowly wandered around, losing themselves in the glamour of the world surrounding them.

Of course, both were quite covered in long, heavy clothes to keep warm and obscure that Raph wasn't entirely human. They could hardly feel each other through their thick clothes, but with the gentle glow of christmas light catching their eyes, and quiet murmurs in their ears, they were happy.


	17. Rudolph

Music was playing throughout the Lair. Though usually everyone was quickly annoyed by christmas music, it was one of those days where christmas music wasn't annoying. At the moment, a song was playing in Japanese. As it played, Raphael was laughing quite hard.

"What's so funny?" Corn asked.

"In Japanese, the lyrics to Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer are a hell of a lot funnier."

"Oh?"

"Rudolph had a shiny nose. No one liked him. He cried every night. Then one Christmas, it was dark. Santa decided Rudolph's nose was convenient. Rudolph was useful."

And then, Corn choked from laughter.


	18. Wrapping Paper

"Done!" Raphael cried out triumphantly.

Corn looked over at his present. It was a disaster.

It looked like a blob of wrapping paper wrapped in tape, ribbons, and more wrapping paper. You couldn't tell that there was anything in the middle of all that crap. The best way to describe it would to say it looked like what you get after you compile all of your trash scraps of wrapping paper and such into a big, crumpled ball.

Corn started laughing.

Though the badly wrapped present was quite amusing, what made her laugh was how Raphael was decorated with tape.


	19. Bow

The disgruntled expression on Raphael's face was priceless. He was covered in bows of every color and many patterns. "Why, Corn?" Raph miserably asked.

"Shut up, you look fabulous." Corn stated as she stuck more bows on him.

Raph scratched at one of the bows before getting a glare from Corn, and a slap on the hand. "But seriously, why are you doing this?" Raph muttered.

"I had extra bows." Corn replied.

"Seriously?" Raph deadpanned.

"Yes." Corn said. "Now shut up."

"But-" Corn placed a bow on Raph's mouth before placing a single finger on her mouth, and hissing, "Shhhhhhhhhhhhh."


	20. Present

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Raaaaaaaaaphiiiieeeeeee telllll meeeee."

"I'm not telling you what your present is, Corn!"

"Bæ, please-"

"NO!"

***

Corn quietly slipped into Donnie's lab. She had overheard Raph quietly asking Donnie if he could hide his present for her in there. The brunette thoroughly searched the room, finding nothing until she opened a cabinet in the middle of the room. In it sat some gloves, some goggles, and a small red box with a little tag reading,'To Corn, From Raph'.

She tore open the box to find...

A paper with, 'Nice try, Corn.' on it.

"Dammit!"


	21. Icicles

When Raphael came home from the patrol, leaning against Donatello, Corn was worried. When Raph was rushed into the lab, Corn was even more worried. She ran into Donnie's lab just in time to see him set a moaning Raph down on a cot.

Corn quickly walked over to Raph. She put a hand on his forehead, but removed it when he flinched. "Donnie," The brunette asked, "What happened?"

Donnie was hardly paying attention to her as he answered her question. "We were fighting some PDs when Raph was slammed against the wall, which caused icicles to fall on him."


	22. Frosty the Snowman

_Frosty the Snowman was a very jolly soul_.

Corn smiled as she watched the intro to the old movie. She nuzzled up to Raphael, who gazed at the movie with a bored expression plastered on his face. About five minutes into the movie, he quietly stated, "This animation is crap. It's worse than Space Hero's."

Corn thwaped his face lightly without breaking away from the screen, then she murmured, "Shut up. It's classic."

"The animation still sucks."

Corn glanced over to an unimpressed Raph. "Do you honestly think I give a flying fu-"

Raph covered her mouth, and whispered, "Shhhhhhhhh."


	23. Family

Raph's room was near silent. It's odd, considering how rambunctious the Corn and Raph usually were, but at the moment, the two were just snuggled up to each other, quietly discussing what their future might be.

"Do you want to have kids?" Corn inquired, her voice low.

"Dunno." Raph replied. "Never considered the possibility."

"I think I wanna have kids at some point." Corn murmured, gazing up at the ceiling.

Raph smirked at her slightly, at pressed his lips to her ears. "So," He whispered, sending shivers down her spine, "You're saying you want to have sex?"

He got slapped.


	24. Silent Night

The Lair was completely quiet. No noise echoing throughout the halls or anything. With near everyone asleep, it was to be expected. However, one turtle was awake.

He peaked into his brothers' rooms, as he did every night. It was a ritual that allowed him to fall asleep each night.

As the terrapin checked his second youngest brother's room, he paused as a pang of jealousy hit his chest.

Raphael held Corn close to his chest as they shared something intimate that his brother didn't have.

But Leo pushed aside his petty feelings. Raphael was happy, and that was enough.


	25. Christmas Gifts

The Hamato family, April, Casey, Corn, and Kylee sat in the main room of the Lair. After spending hours opening gifts, Corn's gift from Raph, a small, lumpy package, was the only present left unopened. Corn unwrapped a Walkman with a tape in it, and a pair of headphones. She put the headphones on, and pressed play.

The first thing heard was drumming. Then, Raph's voice. "Brothers and sisters put this record down. Take my advice, 'cause we are bad news."

His rough, imperfectly perfect voice singing her ten songs was enough to make Corn cry, and promptly kiss Raph.


End file.
